


Off The Rails ART

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Fanart, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Prompt Art, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic summary: Sam Wilson finds himself being recruited at gunpoint to assist in the rescue of the Winter Soldier from HYDRA's hands, by the last person he'd ever have imagined having any interest in doing so: Brock Rumlow.</p><p>My second entry for the Avengers Reverse Big Bang to accompany the wonderful fanfiction <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2255091">Off The Rails</a> by MsBarrows. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off The Rails ART




End file.
